


warm with you

by teal_shadow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teal_shadow/pseuds/teal_shadow
Summary: OsaAka week 2020day 1 promptit’s like this; say there’s a whole room of people and you’re somewhere in the middle of them all. i walk in and i see you, but you don’t suddenly become the only person in the room. god no. you become the room. you are the room. (from “the room, the building, etc.” by Salma Deera)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Miya Osamu, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 23
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	warm with you

**Author's Note:**

> happy OsaAka week! off to a late start with the prompts. in my defense, I only found out about this last week. anyway, I'm happy just increasing the content we have for OsaAka. enjoy~

Akaashi Keiji always prided himself in being observant and focused. He had to be as a once captain of a powerhouse highschool volleyball team, an honors’ literature major, and now a respected editor in his field. But he can’t for the life of him pay attention to what Hinata was saying at the moment. Not when _his_ mere presence and attendance to this event caught Akaashi off guard.

It was the Black Jackals’ victory party. They swept the newly concluded Japan Volleyball League Division 1 season and emerged victorious with their monster lineup and MVP of the season, Hinata Shouyou. Akaashi was proud of him. Bokuto as well was immensely proud of his number one disciple, declaring them both as Hinata’s volleyball parents to the protests of Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san, Meian-san, and Inunaki-san. This was Hinata’s comeback season after spending a few years in Brazil and the international league.

There were a ton of people in the rooftop bar the MSBY Black Jackals’ team had rented for the night. Aside from current players of the league, former teammates also treated this as a reunion of sorts. Which brought Akaashi to his current predicament, one _Osamu Miya_.

This electric connection between him and Inarizaki’s former ace, during their third and last year of their volleyball career, started when they both found themselves as avid fans of the MSBY Black Jackals. Akaashi, because his dear friend Bokuto played for them. Osamu, because his brother all but dragged him to market his newly opened Onigiri Miya business outside of the comfort of their hometown, Hyogo.

He remembered the first time he tried the now famous Onigiri Miya. Bokuto had almost begged the entire 2013 Fukurodani team to watch him on his debut game as a starter and opposite hitter for the MSBY Black Jackals. Coincidentally, Onigiri Miya has just had its humble beginning and was doing a soft opening during the MSBY Black Jackals vs EJP Raijin game. Bokuto had introduced Osamu to him as _Myaa-sam_. While Atsumu had introduced him as _Fukurodani’s setter_ to his twin. It took approximately twenty games and two seasons before the both of them got into a first name basis and dropped the ridiculous monikers Bokuto and Atsumu bestowed on them. 

Now, back to the present, in the middle of Hinata’s story about his match against Kageyama in Italy, Osamu was standing there by the bar. His black Onigiri Miya cap absent from its perch on his head revealing his raven locks that needed a trim. It’s been a month since Keiji last saw him in person. He got by trading texts and occasional calls with the business owner. His looming deadlines during the past month keeping him from traveling to attend games and indulge in freshly made onigiri by Osamu Miya himself. _Thank God it was over and dealt with_. Keiji didn’t know what he would’ve done if he’d miss Osamu wearing a dark blue button down with sleeves rolled up ‘til his elbows partnered with casual black slacks. He probably would’ve cursed at Udai-san.

Sensing that someone was looking at him, Osamu turned to his direction. Before Akaashi can break their eye contact, Osamu smiled and started making his way toward him. His confidence matched the smoothness of his stride.

“Fancy seeing you here,” it took Osamu less than a minute to cross the throng of people separating them. Akaashi cursed his long legs or maybe it was Osamu’s penchant for being quick on his feet given he works in food service.

“Is it so surprising though? Almost all of Fukurodani, Inarizaki, Karasuno, and Itachiyama are here.” even with Akaashi mentioning the people around them, Osamu’s eyes never left him, nor did he dare break their connection.

“Missed you,” as Osamu said this his arms were wounding around Akaashi’s waist. Akaashi couldn’t help blushing when their chests were flushed against each other.

“Missed you more,” he can’t help but retort. This declaration made Osamu laugh. His head thrown back and eyes closing for a brief moment before returning back to match the joy mirrored in the other’s cerulean ones.

Akaashi couldn’t even careless when Osamu started swaying them to an invisible tune. _Or maybe there was a song playing but he just can’t wrap his attention to something other than the person he has longed to see_. He didn’t even notice Hinata being pulled away from his side to join Atsumu. The blonde was shaking his head at the antics of his twin and said twin’s boyfriend. _C’mon Shouyou-kun, ‘Samu and ‘kaashi-kun are being disgusting again_ , Atsumu said but it didn’t quite reach the bubble they were in. Hinata had just laughed and let Atsumu lead him to where Kageyama and Hoshiumi were having a contest on who can eat more pork curry in ten minutes. _Where they got the pork curry takeout, no one knows._

It was a little past midnight when Keiji and Osamu found themselves in their shared Tokyo apartment. Osamu still went around the country to check on his branches from time to time. They might have forgotten to say their farewells to their drunk friends, but they figured that the others would’ve understood.

“Hungry?” Osamu asked. They were currently seated on the living room couch. The TV turned off. Fingers intertwined. They were simply basking in each other’s warmth and maybe trying to rid their senses of the alcohol they were forced to consume because of their friends. Osamu felt Keiji shook his head. The other was currently resting his head on his shoulders. Keiji liked it there and he doesn’t shy from praising Osamu for having broad shoulders. They might not always be together, but their dreams certainly align. Keiji is proud of how many branches Onigiri Miya has. Osamu is proud of every time he sees Keji’s name on different weekly manga issues. They might not always be together and that’s alright as long as they can be each other’s number one cheerleader. There is no harm done.

When they have gotten their fill of each other’s warmth, Akaashi will be the little spoon and Osamu will kiss his forehead good night. Home for Osamu is Keiji’s arms enveloped in his. While Keiji’s home is Osamu’s chest pressed against his back. No other person can give the comfort and security they both need aside from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!


End file.
